Chosen love
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: Takes place the night Graham gets his memories back. A tale of love between a queen and a huntsman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm just fixing up any mistake (Mainly spelling) that are in my chapters. A new chapter will be up soon.

…

"Graham you don't look well, dear. Let's get you home" Regina said as she took hold of Graham's hand. Graham felt strangely better, he felt safe and at home when Regina held his hand. Regina felt heartbroken seeing him like this she wanted to make him feel better.

"Ok" that's all he could say as Regina dragged him away from Emma and the mausoleum.

"Graham what are you doing?" Graham heard the blonde woman call out.

"He is coming home with me isn't that obvious, miss Swan" sassed Regina with a smirk upon her face. Emma's face just dropped as she watched the couple walk away.

...

When Regina and graham got through the door they went straight to the kitchen. Regina sat graham down on one of the islands chairs as she got him a drink of water. Regina really did feel worried for Graham seeing that remembering his life from the Enchanted Forest was not an enjoyable process for him.

"Are you feeling better, dear?"

She did not notice graham sneaking up behind to wrap him arms around her while she was pouring a drink for him. She jumped at the contact but soon relaxed when he rested his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. "Yes thank you" he mumbled into her neck.

Regina slowly turned around slowly handing him the glass of water "drink this, it will help". Graham took the glass and gulped the water down not noticing Regina watching his every move. With an inhale of air after finishing his drink he looked to Regina who was watching him with her chocolate brown eyes glistening in the moon light coming through the window.

Slowly he reached his hand up to touch her cheek which was bruising a little now and when he noticed she was bleeding too. Taking her chin onto his hand and slowly brushing his thumb over the cut which had her hissing in pain ever so slightly "Sorry" he said.

"It's ok" He leaned in and her breath hitched, he hugged her. Regina was very confused by this but returned the hug anyway. When he pulled back suddenly he kissed her passionately. Regina pulled her arms from around his waist to wrap them around his neck threading her fingers through his hair. Resulting in a moan from the pair.

Regina led both of them up the stairs sneaking pass Henry's and into Regina's while exchanging passionate kisses.

...

Regina fell to her side of the bed trying to regulate her breathing and graham was trying to do the same thing. After a couple of minutes both of their breathing started to go back to normal.

Graham didn't know what to do now, usually Regina kicked him out or he just left while she fell asleep. I was as if she could read minds she said "why don't you stay the night" cuddling up to him resting her head on his chest she shut her eyes tight waiting for rejection but it never came.

"I would love that" he started stroking his hands up and down her back stroking little patterns over her ribs and lower back. They both felt at peace in their little bubble together. "Let's go to sleep, love" pull her closer as he spoke.

Regina Just smiled and lay a light kiss to his lips. She wanted this, she wanted him and his love. She decided that she was going to open up to him and let him in. Graham watched as sleep took over her body he leaned down and whispered into her ear "I remember, my love and I will never let you go". He then intertwined their hands and joined her in the land of sleep with a smile upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Then, enchanted forest, 3 months after Graham's heart was taken_

Tonight night graham wanted to make love to the queen not just fuck her and leave like she made him do. He didn't understand this he didn't have his heart how was he feeling this way towards her.

He had been summoned by her and he was just outside her chamber doors. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock on the door when he heard "come in" in a sultry voice.

Graham walked and was met with the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was up in an extravagant do but graham never liked her hair like that he love it when in was down and flowing down her back. It was the dress that did it for him it was a dark blue with a very large open back. He wanted to scream 'I love you' but he didn't, he knew better. So instead of saying he was going to show.

"You look beautiful, my queen" he said with a bow. He moved forward and kissed her passionately but not rough it was sweet and soft he kept his eyes closed in fear of seeing her reaction. When finished the first kiss he opened his eyes to look at her she was shocked it was like nothing she had felt in a long time.

"What are you doing?" It came out on a breathless whisper. As he led her to the bed and lay her down he said "showing you how special you are. Will you let me, my queen?"

She had never had anyone do this for her no one had ever tried to make her feel special well except for Daniel but he never got the chance to make love to her. She wanted to know what it felt like she needed to feel it. So all she did was nod. At this graham swooped in for another loving kiss.

...

When graham had finally lay down beside her, he turned to lay on his back and he took her with him making her rest half of her body on him. She didn't know what to do she loved it, she felt like she was the only woman in the world and he did that to her, her huntsman.

'No, I can't let this happen again. I can't love again my only love is dead' She thought she pull away from him sharply and said with her queen mask on "you can leave now, huntsman".

That happiness in inside of him after he made love to her was now gone. Was it all one sided? No he could tell she was falling for him. But he had to obey her so he slowly got up from the bed and got dressed "as you wish". He was about to make a step towards the door when turned to her and lay a sweet kiss on her lips.

After he left Regina started to cry she loved it him loving her. But she was terrified she always lost the ones she loved look at Daniel for example.

She lay her finger tips upon her lip her lips still felt like he was kissing them but it wasn't enough she wanted the real thing but she couldn't do it.

So she did all she thought she could do and she wept until she fell asleep missing the warmth of his body close to her.

...

_Now, Storybrooke_

The sun shone through window giving Regina a heavenly look not that she wasn't beautiful but now she look so at peace with herself. Regina opened her eyes to see that blue eyes were staring right back at her. A smile broken out giving her a childlike and innocent look. "Hi"

"Hi, yourself" kissing the top of her head "let's do something together today"

"Oh graham I'm sorry I have work today you know that" snuggling into his chest "I know but can't you take a day off, just for me" pulling her into his chest squeezing her tight, looking into her eyes with a pout on his face. She just couldn't resist him so she turned and grabbed her phone off her bedside table and called her office.

"Hello, Suzanne I will not be coming in today if there is any emergencies please notify me. Good bye. Oh! And could you bring around those file that are sitting on my desk thank you." as she hung up the phone graham pulled her back into him skin against skin a shiver ran down her spine. "Time to get up now dear plus I need to get henry ready for school then we have the rest of the day to ourselves" she attempted to get out of the bed but was quickly pulled back by her waist by graham. "Nooooo, come back my little person I want to cuddle" it amazed her normal she acted around him. "Oh, so that what I am to you, just your little person to keep to yourself" she said playfully. "Well I don't like to share so yes"

She caught him off guard and hopped out of the bed and ran to the closet. She pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt she only ever wore this when she was home alone or with henry. When she walked back out graham had his face buried in the pillow snoring. She went over to lay a sweet kiss on his forehead when suddenly he jumped up and grabbed her pulling her into a sweet kiss as well as pulling her to the bed wrapping his arms around her while smiled through the kiss. Once they parted she laughed loudly.

"Mom?" She heard from the door she turned to see henry with a look of shock on his face. Fear started to take over Regina she didn't know how he was going to take this. Henry started to smile 'maybe I could have a real family now it's good to see her smile again' Henry thought to himself suddenly henry threw himself on top of his mother and started to tickle her. "Graham!" She laughed through her scream of joy "help!" He held his chin like he was thinking it over "um... No"

He then pounced on the mother and child tickling Regina until she begged for no more.

"Then say I'm a big loser and henry is the best!" Henry said while pining her down by her wrists he looked her dead in the eye. "NEVER!" With the remainder of the energy she had left she flung herself forward effectively pinning henry down now. Graham was watching from the side-lines because he was as he put it 'shattered' in his thick Irish accent.

"You say it!" "you're a big loser and I'm the best" her jaw fell open with a playful gasp she looked to graham for backup but he simply shrugged and said "he has got you there, babe".

A overwhelming sense of happiness came over her and she lifted of henry and kissed graham "eww that's gross" " oh sorry henry come let's get you ready for school" she turned to graham "and you get ready too".

She walked out of the room with Henry and into the kitchen as she got his food ready she spoke "henry are you ok with me and graham being together" "yea mom I waiting for the day you and graham finally got together. He isn't very quiet sneaking out the window" her jaw fell open with jaw. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" he said with a smirk "and here's me thinking I'm the adult and when did you get so smart" she lay his breakfast I front of him and kissed the top of his head stroking her fingers through hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Graham came down the stairs and walked into to kitchen to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Regina had her black rimmed glasses on reading the newspaper which she held in one hand and while her other hand played with the back of Henry's head playing with the hair that was starting to grow a bit long. It was so beautiful seeing her so at peace. Then he finally noticed her outfit she was stunning in jeans it showed off her ass perfectly. Regina rarely ever wore jeans only when she was having a relaxing day which was every once in a blue moon.

"Hello, babe" he said which made her smile and he walked passed her kissing her cheek then making a straight line for the coffee maker Regina hummed "I love it when you call me that" "I noticed babe" turning around to face her leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in a mug that said boss lady.

"I think you will find that is mine" Regina said in a playful tone setting her paper down and walking towards him. Taking the cup of his hand and taking a sip then turning around to lean back on his chest closing her eyes, relaxing her body against Graham. It amazed Graham how relaxed she was about this 'going public'. "Henry get ready for school, don't want to be late do we?" "Fine" dragging himself off his seat Henry had noticed the new interactions between his mother and Graham. She looked so happy he couldn't not smile himself.

Graham took the cup out of her hands and took a big gulp then set the mug on the counter. He then snuggled his head into her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he was about to speak the doorbell went off. "That must be Suzanne, excuse me dear" lifting herself off him already missing the warmth he gave her, she made her way to the door. Opening the door she was met with a very shocked Suzanne she had never seen her boss dress like this it was very strange.

"Umm... Uh... Oh the files here you go, Miss Mills" handing over the files "thank you Suzanne" if Regina kept shocking her like that she was going to have a heart attack at that moment too Henry had come down the stairs he too was quite shocked. His mother never said thank you that kindly before, usually it would sound false or spit with venom.

"Mom I'm ready" "ok let's go" looking at her she was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt "you're going out like that?" Looking at herself and frowning in question "yea, why is it not nice?" "No! It's lovely just you never go out like that. I like it"

"Graham come on we need to get henry to school" Graham came out of the kitchen holding his car keys. "Let's take my car. Let henry roll up in style" Regina just rolled her eyes with the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

...

The drive to the school was filled with playful banter between the trio but then it came for the time for Henry to go to school.

Henry was getting ready to get out when Regina turned to face henry "have a wonderful day at school, sweetheart" she turned back around and henry waited then a frown pulled on his face "aren't you forgetting something" "what?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Henry turned his head to the side and tapped his cheek she got the idea and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Love you!" Henry shouted as he hopped out of the car. Tears started to spill over her cheeks "he hasn't said that in forever" "well then it was high time that he said it" all she could do was smile.

After a few seconds later she heard graham clear his throat she looked over to see him tap his cheek. She leaned over to kiss his cheek when he turned and captured her lips instead. A gasp escaped her lips but she soon smiles into the kiss.

They soon break the kiss Graham smiles and says "Granny's?" "Yea" still smiling looking into his eyes.

...

He opened the door for her as she stepped into dinner when she pasted him she kissed his lips softly. She moved over to a booth in the corner and sat down with graham beside her when they finished ordering their meals the held hands over the table playing with each other's hand giggling softly every so often. When their food came they shared each other's food just like the sappy loved up people would do in the movies that Regina hates but now she loved it.

"I want to take you somewhere special" she smiled at him seeing so much love in his eyes "ok, my love".

...

He led her to a clearing in the forest the sun shone through the trees giving the area a heavenly look. They stood holding each other kissing in the sun light. When they parted she turned in his arms her back to his chest graham rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you" he could hold it back any longer he needed to tell her. All he could hear was a sharp intake of air from Regina. "Babe, you ok?"

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes "yes" she cupped his cheek and kissed him softly

"I love you too".

"You want to know why this place is special to me." She smiled even more "of course".

"It reminds me of home, a place far from here." Her smile started to drop a little "the name of that place was the enchanted forest" she gasped and pulled away from him but he was too quick and pulled her back. "What are doing? You should hate me for all that I have done"

"But I don't I was mad for a little while but then I chose to let it go and focus on you... On us. Don't you see, love. I chose to love you"

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you too" kiss. She couldn't be happier he wasn't mad at her.

"Regina I have loved you since I first saw you in the enchanted forest and here in Storybrooke. Will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife?"

"YES! Of course" she could stop herself from jumping and wrapping her arms around him. "She kissed I'm deeply. He parted his lips from her "let's go pick out a ring"

He held his arm out for her and she took it walked away with him. Neither noticing Miss Swan hiding behind a tree with a wicked smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Two and a half hours were spent looking for the perfect ring. Regina finally picked a beautiful ring with a small rectangular diamond with smaller diamonds around it. "It's perfect" Regina said smiling holding her hand up to look at it like it's was the most beautiful thing in the world because to her it was (next to Henry's baby pictures) " just like you, Darling" they were sitting outside the school now waiting for henry to finish school. They were cuddling and kissing like two loved up teens.

The bell rings and out springs henry. Emma had just shown up waiting in her bug and Regina was dreading Henry running straight to her and not sparing her or graham a second glance. But it was the opposite way around. Henry came straight to her and when henry finally made it over to her she couldn't wipe the big smile off her face. Emma on the other hand was angry beyond belief he's my kid! I gave birth to him! He should be running too me!

Regina stood up and wrapped an arm around him "how was your day sweetheart" "it was ok the usual, just work" Regina bit the bottom of her lip nervously "mom what's wrong?"

"Sit down darling" Regina sat beside graham who wrapped his arm around her waist and henry sat on her knees. That shocked her a bit he hadn't done that in years sensing this henry nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "Graham has asked me to marry him and is said yes are you ok with this, baby?"

"Do you love him?" Regina was a bit taken back by that comment but didn't hesitate to answer back "with all my heart, baby"

"Graham do you love her?" Regina didn't know where he was going with this but she also wanted to hear what graham had to say. "With all my soul" graham answered back hugging Regina tighter

"Then I'm ok with it. I just want you to be happy" henry said with a big smile that could outshine the sun.

"I'm so happy my little prince and there is another thing we would like to tell you but back home" stroking Henry's head.

"Ok, I love you mom" with that a tear slid down her face which did not go unnoticed by henry who was a little shocked by how much his words affected her.

...

After dinner at granny's the trio made it home and the couple sat henry down in the living room.

"Henry, I'm going to tell you a story and I want you to listen very carefully"

"Ok" he didn't understand but he decided just to go with it. Regina held Graham's hand and started to speak "Once upon a time, there was a girl she had just turned 18 and she was in love. Her name was...um Rose she was from A high class of people but her love was not he was a stable boy called ...Daniel" a tear slipped out at his name and graham hugged her tighter "her mother did not approve of the match so the mother devised a plan to attract the kings attention to Rose. The plan was to put the kings daughter in harm's way so rose can save her and rose did save her. She saves her princess from a runaway horse" Regina had to stop and breathe for a moment.

"The king was an old man and his first wife had passed away leaving his daughter without a mother so he proposed to Rose so she could be the mother he needed for the princess. Rose's mother accepted on her behalf even though rose didn't love the king. So she and Daniel made a plan to run away together but as they were planning this the princess had walked in." Regina needed to take a big breath for this next bit she was going to say she hadn't told anyone this "Rose made her swear to secrecy to not tell any one of her plan to run away with her stable boy"

"But sadly the princess was not able to keep that simple task. She told Rose's mother and that betrayal resulted in Daniel being killed right in front of young Rose's eyes" the tears were flowing freely "she married the king against her will and blamed the young princess for everything"

"The king was said to be a kind man but that was only to his subjects not his wife. She was only a pretty thing to show off and serve him to produce an child for him" she knew henry understood all she was saying he was a smart boy he knew what she meant "the king was not kind he was far from kind to dear rose" Regina clutched her slide where she had a big scar from when one of the kings beatings had gotten really out of hand. Henry knew she had a big scar there he saw it once when they went swimming and she was in a bikini and he always wondered where it came from. Tears were running down everyone's faces not a dry eye in the room and the only comfort Graham could offer right now was rubbing Regina's back.

"Rose had grown very sad and angry over the years she was married to the old king and took out her anger on the little princess. Once the king was dead rose was free she wasn't held down by an old man three times her age. She finally took her chance to get the princess and Rose's heart grew black over the time she spent trying to get the princess but doing evil things resulting in being given the title of the evil queen. Rose finally got back at the princess by casting a very bad curse." Henry was listing to every word she had to say he couldn't believe she was telling him about the curse.

"I think you know who rose is don't you henry"

Henry lurched forwards into his mother's arms and held her as tight as he could crying into her shoulder. Regina pulled henry onto her lap rocking him back and forth making comforting shushing noises. It was funny she was the one who was to be comforted but here she is comforting her son but she didn't care he was her little prince. Once Henry's sobs subsided her looked at his mother and held her face in his hand "your Rose aren't you mommy" Regina nodded her head "I am, baby"

"I'm so sorry mommy" henry wailed Regina held his face "henry I can never regret what I did because you know what" henry replied with a half sob half question "what?" Regina smiled "it got me you"

"I love you, mommy" Regina pulled him closer again "I love you too" after a couple of minutes henry fell asleep from all the heavy crying. She finally turned to look to graham who looked at her with so much love in his eyes. He pulled her to his chest making her rest against him he whispered into her ear "I love you so much" and he kissed the side of her head.

They all fell asleep like that henry clinging to Regina with Regina leaning on graham like the family Regina always dreamed of having with Daniel but she was glad she had graham now. He brought her joy and happiness she thought she would never have again.

...

_6 days later _

Ever since Regina told henry her story he rarely left her side and it was Saturday now. The trio had decided to go to the park. Henry was on the swings while graham and Regina watched him from a nearby bench. The moment was peaceful full until Miss Swan came strutting up to henry with a victorious look on her face. Regina wanted to get up and leave with henry but she knew she couldn't she had to trust henry that he wouldn't leave her.

"Hey Emma" henry smiled as she approached "hey kid I got something to tell you" Emma took the swing next to him "but first I'm going to take you away from that bitch of a woman you call mom"

Henry had a horrified look on his face for her use of language mom would never speak like that around me he thought. Well if he's going to live with me now he has to get used to it Emma thought to herself.

"Wait! What?!" Henry shouted "I'm taking you home with me. You shouldn't have to live with the evil queen. She doesn't deserve you I do. I gave birth to you so that means you are my son"

"NO IT DOESNT. YOU DIDNT RAISE ME FOR 11 YEARS. SHE DID. NOT YOU. HER. MY MOM" Regina started to hear henry shouting and knew it wasn't going to be good. Then she heard

"LISTEN HEAR YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU ARE MY SON AND SHES NOT SHE DIDNT EVEN GIVE BIRTH TO YOU. SHES THE EVIL QUEEN SHE DOESNT EVEN LOVE YOU WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?!"

"BECAUSE SHE MY MOM AND SHE DOES LOVE ME!" Henry screamed back "that's it you're coming home with me NOW". Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him off the swings. Regina had finally made it over to henry who had tears in his eyes and was trying to get away from Emma.

"YOU LET GO OF MY SON RIGHT NOW!" Regina's blood was boiling, how dare she treat henry like this. Regina grabbed onto henry and pulled him to her. Henry clung to Regina wrapping his arms tightly are her sobbing into her chest. "HES NOT YOURS REGINA. I'M HIS REAL MOTHER"

Regina really wished she had her magic so she could just snap miss swans head clean off but sadly she didn't. "If you really wanted to be Henry's mother then you act like one and not like some bitch! You will not look at my son and you certainly do not speak to my son until he wants too but by the looks of it that won't be anytime soon" before Emma could utter a word Regina stormed off with henry still clutching at her.

Regina walked back to graham whose mouth hung open in utter shock. Regina nodded her head to the car to symbol it was time to go. Emma didn't know what to do so she just stood in the middle of the park.

...

When they got home they had dinner and got ready for bed. Just when Regina and Graham had settled to sleep henry crept into the room. "Henry, what is it baby?" Regina said sitting up now "can I sleep with you tonight?" Henry said staying by the door the whole time.

"Of course sweetheart" she pulled back the covers and let him slip in. With graham hugging her back and henry hugging her front she felt like she was safe like nothing bad would happen while she was with her two boys.

Once henry settled she craned her neck to look to her fiancée. Graham lifted his head to look at her better when he heard her whisper "I love you" and that made him give her with a loving kiss and cuddling back into her neck whispering "I love you too, and henry"


	5. Chapter 5

_2 Months later_

Life was brilliant in the Mills residence Henry and Regina were as close as ever rebuilding the mother and son relationship. Plans were started on the wedding and Regina couldn't be happier. She and Graham were laying down in their bed after their many rounds of love making. Regina was on her stomach her head resting on her arms while graham lay on his side beside her tracing imaginary shapes along her back. He had been thinking lately. What did henry really think of him? He really wanted to be Henry's father the boy never had a father figure so why not him.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina stroked his cheek "about Henry. I feel like I could be more to him than just the guy who's marring his mother" Regina shifted up the bed closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She had an idea of where this conversation was leading too but wanted to be sure. "I want to be Henry's father. He's never had one and I for one would love it if he did accept me as his father."

"Oh Graham I'm so happy you feel that way. Maybe we can talk to him about it tomorrow. I think he will love having you as his father." She lovingly kissed his lips and cuddled into his chest. "You really think so?"

"I really do. Now let's go to sleep, my love" Graham wrapped his arms around her "I love you, Regina"

"I love you too" and with those words spoken they drifted off to sleep.

...

_Morning_

As Graham was walking down the stairs he saw that Regina was preparing breakfast with henry. They were both singing along too Shakira's song 'Hips don't lie'. Henry was pouring the pancake batter while Regina cooked them. She was doing some of the more child friendly dance and hip moves because henry was there. He sneaked up behind her and made a 'don't blow my cover' signal to Henry. Just as Regina did a big hip movement graham grabbed her hips quickly and said "what ya doing".

"OH MY GOD!" Regina jumped into the air and slammed a hand to her chest "did I scare you, your majesty" she turned and slapped his chest "not funny"

"Henry thinks it funny" pointing to the boy laughing so hard he was clutching his side. "That was too good" henry laughed raising his hand to high five graham which he gladly returned. "I have to get to the station I just got a call about Leroy passed out in Mr Thompson's front lawn. Love you two" he kissed Regina and ruffling Henry's hair after he kissed the top of it. Most kids would hate that but Henry loved it when people he cared about showed him affection.

Graham grabbed a cooked pancake and walked out the door scoffing it down. When he finally left Regina when back to making pancakes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You can ask me anything" she turned off the radio and cooker so she could give him her full attention. "The school camping trip is on Friday and... nah it doesn't matter it was stupid anyway"

"No, no baby go on" she took his chin in her hands and made him look her in the eyes "nothing you could ever say would be stupid"

"It's a father and son camping trip. I want to ask graham to take me on the camping trip" a smile broke out on Regina's face she was so happy. "Is that how you see graham as your father?"

"Well yea sort of. Do you think he will come?" Still smiling Regina answered "why don't you ask him after school today at Granny's. I think you'll get the answer you want. Now eat up you'll be late for school."

Doing as he was told Henry ate his pancakes with a smile on his face. He was excited and nervous for later when he would ask graham but he would just have to wait till Granny's.

...

Regina had dropped off henry and just entered her office when she got a text

Why don't you ever dance like that for me? Xoxo -Graham

She couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her when she text back.

Maybe I'll put on a private show for you someday xoxo -Regina. She sat at her desk and started her work when her phone went off again with a big smile on her face.

I would very much like that your majesty xoxo -Graham

...

_After school at Granny's_

The trio sat at their special booth Regina and Graham on one side and henry on the other. Ruby came over and placed their orders on the table. Before she turned away she turned to Regina "there's a party happening this Friday and I was hoping you two would like to come. It's not like a big college party you see in the movies it's pretty small sadly but it'll be fun all the same."

Regina was a loss for words someone was inviting her to places? "Uh..."

"It's just that I never see you guys out and about and I for one would love to party with you guys."

"I don't know. I don't really go to parties" "oh come on Regina I'm pretty sure there is a wild side to the mayor in there somewhere."

"We'd love to" graham answered with a smile as Regina sent a death glare his way. "Great I'll pick you guys up at 7:30 and you might want to get a babysitter. Enjoy your meal"

"I can't believe you did that." Slapping Graham's arm "what I got us a night out"

"Actually. I want to ask you something." Henry finally lifts his head from his plate hearing an opening for him to ask his question "sure bud go ahead"

"There is a father and son school camping trip this Friday and I was hoping you would come"

Graham was speechless henry saw him as his father he could be happier. "Of course I will. I would love too. Is that how you see me? As your father?"

"Well yea you pick me up from school, play football with me and stuff like what a dad would do. Umm... ICanCallYouDad?" Graham missed the last bit Henry said it so quickly. But Regina heard it and a big smile broke out on her face. "Sorry henry I missed that last bit"

"Can I call you dad?" The fear of rejection was clear on Henry's face and Graham wanted to take that fear away so he answered with "it would be my honour"

Graham got out of his seat and moved over to henry so he could give him a big hug. After that they dug into their food and Regina felt a little bit of nausea coming on but it soon went away.

...

_Friday, 5:30_

Graham had finished packing his truck. He was wearing a red flannel top with dark jean and big builder boots he looked like a proper camper. "Dad!"

A smile broke out on Graham's face at that name "yes henry" henry came up to him with his Gameboy in his hand "do you think I will need this?"

"Henry we are going camping there will be no need for that. We will be having so much fun you will have no time for that but... bring it anyway and I'll play you on Mario bros." and he pulled his own Gameboy out of his bag. "No way! You have one too! What games have you got?"

"You can see in the car but say goodbye to your mother first we are leaving in 5 minutes." Walking up the stairs together to say goodbye to Regina.

Regina had just walked out of her room as they got to the top "All ready to go" opening her arms for a hug which henry happily accepted "yup, I'll see you on Monday"

"I'll miss you so much" she said as she stroked his hair "I'll only be away for the weekend geez" henry laughed out. "A weekend too long my little prince"

"Okay moms getting too mushy I'll be in the car" he kissed his mother's cheek and ran down stairs. "He grows up far too quickly"

"Oh love, he's only 10 you have plenty of time left with him. I'll miss you" he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a loving kiss. "I'll miss you too, I have no one to cuddle for a full weekend" she said with a pout.

"Is that why you're with me for my cuddles?" He teased "no, but seriously I'll miss you I love you" he was about to kiss her when they heard "DAD! Hurry up we'll be late!"

"I'm coming now" he called down to henry and turned back to Regina and said "I love you" with a quick but loving kiss he ran down stairs and hopped into the truck. They were waved off by Regina who was wiping so tears away.

...

_7:30pm_

Regina was hunched over the toilet throwing up everything she had eaten today when she heard a knock on the door. She pulled herself from the floor and fixed herself in her bathroom mirror. She smoothed out her dress she looked fabulous in showing of her curves splendidly. Ruffling up her hair again to give it that extra little bounce to it and brushing her teeth to get rid of the awful taste left in her mouth. She walked down the stairs slow so she didn't upset her stomach again. She opened the door to a very perky Ruby. "You guys ready?"

"It's just me tonight. Graham went on a father and son camping trip with Henry" smiling through the churning in her stomach "that's ok girls night then. That's great they are getting so close. You look great by the way. You look little pale though, are you ok?"

She felt touched that Ruby was concerned with her but she just wanted to go out and try and have a good night instead of home alone. "I'm fine. Let me grab my stuff"

"Ok" just as she went to grab her jacket her nausea hit her hard and she went bolting to the bathroom leaving a confused ruby at the door.

Ruby followed her pulling her hair back and rubbing her back "did you eat anything bad today?" Ruby asked once Regina stopped throwing up.

She choked out a "no" ruby couldn't think of anything that could cause this but then it dawned on her "when was your last period?" Ruby asked like it was a totally normal thing to ask. "Ruby!"

"Well when was it?" Then it hit her she hadn't had her period in a while. She got up and rushed to her study and checked her Calendar "oh my god"

Ruby had finally joined her in the study "what?" "I'm late"

"Well only one way to confirm this, test time!" Trying to lighten the mood seeing it worked when Regina laughed a little "Regina, you go change and I'll go buy the tests"

...

When Ruby came back Regina was in her pyjamas. She used 3 test just to be sure and now the two women waited on Regina's bed waiting for the timer to go off. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" "Staying here and waiting to see if I'm pregnant or not when you could be at that party. I know it would be a lot more fun than this go call Mary-Margaret or someone I'm sure there is still time"

Ruby laughed "first of all Mary-Margaret can't have two drinks without getting absolutely hammered." Regina smirked at that "Secondly I want to be your friend I want to get to know the woman behind the mayor. Ever since Graham and you went official you have been a lot happier and pleasant to talk to."

"Really?" Ruby took Regina's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze along with a smile "really" tears were threatening to fall for Regina she always wanted a friend but Cora never allowed it and no one ever wanted to befriend the evil queen either. The timer goes off and Regina's eyes fill with fear she kicked Ruby off the bed "go check I'm scared"

"Fine, fine geez could have just ask" Ruby chucked walking to the bathroom rubbing her back. She came back in a couple on seconds stopping at the door way with the test in hand.

"Guess what mama? You're going to have seriously cute baby with you and Graham as it's parents" a smile broke out on both of their faces "are you serious!" She ran over and looked at the tests seeing them all positive and took in a big breath. She looked to Ruby and hugged her "thank you"

"Why you thanking me? I didn't make the baby with you" Ruby joked and Regina slapped her arm. "What do we do know?"

"I don't know about you but I'm thinking pizza, ice cream and the movie Mean Girls. I bought all of it at the store while I was there I had a strong feeling we might have needed it." She said with a smile

And that's how Regina and Ruby spent girl's night. Eating pizza and talking about silly things. Then scoffing down cookie dough ice cream while quoting every line in the movie. Then finally both falling asleep on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sunday_

Regina had planned the perfect way to tell graham about the baby she had everything ready and she was waiting for them to come home. As if on cue she heard the door open. "Regina?" Oh how she missed his voice. "In here, mi amor"

He came to the door way of the living room "what did you call me?" She turned to look at him "it's Spanish for my love, is that ok" he came over and sprawled out over her on the sofa "more than ok. It's very hot." She started to stroke her fingers through his hair "I'm glad you like it mi amor. Where's henry?"

"Ran straight for the bathroom. He drank too much water during the car ride I warned him but the thought he would be ok" he finished laughing. "Good. I wanted to give you something" she pulled a box from behind the sofa and set it on his lap. "What's the occasion?" And gave her a chaste kiss.

"Can't I give the man I love a gift?! Geez no more gifts for you" she teased "ha-ha thank you anyway." "Hurry up and open it!" He looked down to the box and lifted the lid off, he was a bit confused at first. Inside there were tiny shoes, a little toy wolf and something that looked like a marker and some other items, then it hit him it wasn't a marker it had two positive lines on it. "Are you serious?" A big smile broke out on his face.

She moved over the sofa to hug him "Yea you're going to be a daddy" he pulled back from the hug and lay his hands on her stomach and whispered "I'm going to be a father". He studied her stomach and noticed a tiny bump barely noticeable. He looked up again and they gazed into each other's eyes with happy tears running down both their faces. "What's going on?" They were both snapped out of their moment by henry who just came in. Regina opened her arms for henry crawl into which he gladly did. "You're going to be a big brother"

"Really!" He shot up to look into her eyes "do you know if it's a girl or boy?" He added. "No, I think it's too early for that yet. What do you think it's going to be?" Looking at graham. "I hope for a girl so she looks just like her beautiful mother."

"Suck up" henry said at the same as Regina said "kiss ass" both henry and Graham's stood with mouths wide open from the shock at her use of language, graham was the first to response . "And you're to kiss our child with that mouth."

Just when she was going to answer back, a growl called out making Regina turn to henry who had a sheepish smile on his face. "How about me go to Granny's to celebrate. I'll call ruby to tell her our order so it's ready when we get there. Hmm" she moved to get off the sofa.

"Yea! I'll be in the car!" When henry left graham stood to help put her coat on and said "so that's why you have been so mushy and sensitive lately"

"I am not sensitive" he have her a pointed look "babe you cried when polar bear cub on the TV show left the den for the first time". "Conversation over. Let's go I'm hungry" she walked out to the car to try and hide her smile from graham.

When they got granny's ruby had their food ready so they could eat straight away. They talked about the camping trip and how graham fell out of the boat trying to catch a fish. They talked about Regina's weekend and night with ruby. It was like a proper family and Regina loved it.

...

_5 weeks later_

Graham was pacing the hospital waiting room. He and Regina were waiting to be called for so they could go in and have their first check-up but he couldn't sit still he was too excited. "Miss Mills?"

"Here" she said getting up and walking over to the nurse with graham following. The nurse showed her into a room. "The doctor will be here soon." Regina smiled "thank you" the nurse smiled back but when she left the room she was very confused did she just smile and say thank you!

"Careful, love. People will start to think you've gone soft" graham chuckled "oh shush." She couldn't deny it. It was true she was getting soft damn hormones. Graham walked over to her and placed his hands on her stomach "Babe do realise that in a couple of moments we will get to see our child." He looked up and gave her a sweet kiss "I can't believe it" just then the doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm doctor Nani. Nice to meet you and congratulations. I believe this is your first?" She said "first time carrying a child I have a son that I adopted"

"Ah yes henry. My little sister Lilo goes to his school too. She always talking about him always saying how smart and handsome he is. I think she might have a crush on him" Regina couldn't believe it. Was her son really at that age were girls start to notice him. Graham just grinned "well let's get this show on the road"

They went over the basics and now it was time to see the little angel. Dr Nani set everything up and instructed Regina to lift her top as she prepared to squirt the jelly on Regina's stomach so she could rub in. "Oh! That's cold" Dr Nani chuckled "probably should have warned you, sorry"

She picked up the wand and set it on Regina's stomach. Soon the room was filled with a rhythmic thump "is that...?" Graham said with tears in his eyes. He held onto Regina's hand and looked to the monitor there was a white little shape of a baby on the screen. "That's your baby and it's the heart beat" she moved the stick and another little blur showed up on the screen "what's that?" Regina asked

"Uh... Let me look. Huh well look at that. What do you think about twins?" Regina gasped and her hand cupped her mouth "your joking!" You could see the corners of her mouth curving upwards with her smile.

"Congratulations, you're having twins" she passed Regina some wipes to clean herself down with. "I'll be back, I'm just away to get the pictures" when she left graham jumped out of his seat and kissed her passionately he couldn't contain his love anymore. He was thrilled, not only was she carrying his child but now she was carrying two of his children. They didn't realise how long they had been going at it for but soon they were interrupted "Whoa down tiger, wait till you get home" they jumped apart to see Dr Nani at the door.

She handed them the pictures and sent the on their way out. Sadly they couldn't go home to celebrate, graham had to work. With exchanged 'I love you's' they parted ways.

...

Regina pulled up outside Granny's dinner and caught ruby just leaving "Get in loser we're going shopping." Ruby turned around to see Regina and laughed. Once she was in the car she spoke "how long have you waited to use that line?"

"At least 5 weeks. Good timing wasn't it?!" Ruby just laughed more "so what are we shopping for?" "Well I'm going to be as big as a whale in a matter of weeks with two now in there and I'm already getting too big for some of my own stuff. So I'd say maternity clothes." Ruby's mouth dropped open "no fucking way! TWINS!" Regina chuckled at her enthusiasm. She passed the sonogram over and ruby broke out in a big cheesy smile.

...

While Regina was trying some clothes on ruby walked around looking at some of the clothes. She noticed the looks she got from some women. Of course this would happen look at what I'm wearing she thought to herself. She was wearing a short short skirt and a tight crop top. "See anything you like?" She jumped around to see Regina behind her "god Regina your like a ninja" Regina chuckled in response.

"I don't think it would look nice on me" Regina had a confused look on her face "how do you know that. Ruby...ruby do you even like what you're wearing?" ruby let out a sigh "it gets male customers attention and that means a boost in tips"

"I'd didn't ask if they liked it I asked you? I asked Ruby Lucas if she likes what she wears" ruby looked into her eyes "honestly... I hate it. I feel awful in it." Regina smiled "well then go pick some stuff out"

"Oh no Regina I can't afford this stuff." Regina smiled even brighter "good thing you're not paying then" "oh no Regina I can't let you pay for my stuff" Regina shook her head "it what friends do, now pick something out" then it hit her she realised what she said. Did ruby even want to be friends with her? She was the uptight mayor who took no shit from anybody. Ruby just smiled and picked out some clothes, picking out the cheapest stuff until Regina started picking expensive stuff out for her. They spent the next hour having model clothes In front of each other get their opinions.

"You're a good friend Regina thank you and not just for the clothes but for taking an interest in me and what I want and like" with that said she pulled Regina into a tight hug which Regina happily returned "you're welcome dear"

"Let's go get some food at granny's" Regina smiled "oh yea, can we pick up henry first?" "Oh course" they made their way to the school and picked henry up so they could get lunch.

...

Emma walked into the sheriff's office. She was still deputy she had to work. "I just got a call about Leroy at granny's I'll go get him. Can you start on the paper work?"

"Yea, sure" she smiled back. She was still trying to win graham who in their right mind would love Regina she thought. When he left she relaxed, she loved to snoop around stuff so that what she did. When she when into Graham's private office she when through his drawers. She opened the bottom draw which just so happen to have kinky handcuffs "eww gross" she closed it immediately. She looked up to see what was on top of the desk and she noticed a new picture set among the others of Regina and graham and an occasional henry. It was a sonogram shit that's why he with her. He knocked her up and she is forcing him to stay! She grabbed her jacket and ran out to catch up with graham. Not giving anything a second thought.

...

They henry bounded into dinner and ran straight to their usual booth. Before they sat down Regina asked ruby "it's Henry's birthday in 3 weeks and I don't know what to get him. I'm going to go to the bathroom could-"

"Ask him what he wants. Yea sure" "thank you" Regina left to go to the bathroom and ruby slid into the other side of the booth "so... I hear it's your birthday soon henry, what do want?" A big smile broke out on his face "Well I already got a sibling so... a dog!" Graham sneaked up on henry "is that so!" "DAD!" Ruby grinned oh god two babies on the way so the kid wants to throw a dog into the mix she though. "I love dogs. So what are out doing here aren't you meant to be working?"

"Just fixing a little problem with Leroy. He's in the car I just came to ask granny if any damage was done" "ah ok. So what do you think of what henry wants for his birthday?" Graham chuckled "well that's up to Regina. Her call"

"What's my call?" She walked out and wrapped her arm around graham. "Henry wants a dog" "oh god." Henry laughed "what's so bad about a dog" he asked. "We will talk about it when we get home" Regina answered. Graham looked to his car through the window and saw that Leroy had fallen asleep. "Well I got to love you and leave you. Got to get Leroy to the station"

Regina leaned into kiss him "I lov-" "HOW DARE YOU!" The couple snapped their heads to see an angry blonde in the doorway of the dinner. "What are you talking about, miss swan?" She moved just enough to cut off the woman's view of henry but enough that she was still holding onto graham and she was being held by him. The whole dinner was silent. "THIS MAN. YOU HAVE FORCED TO MARRY YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT"

"Miss Swan, I don't have the faintest clue what you are talking about and please stop before you embarrass yourself" Emma moved over to Regina and graham and stopped when she noticed graham held Regina closer. "You don't have to keep up the act anymore. I know she's making you marry her because she pregnant" Emma held up the picture of the sonogram, a collective gasp was heard around the dinner.

"Emma, where did you get this?" Graham was angry now she had went into his office and taken something from him that he held very dear to himself, he snatched to picture out of her hand and carefully placed it in his pocket. "It was in your office. You could have just told me I would have helped"

Graham laughed "you could be anymore wrong Emma." This confused Emma and she took a step back "What?" He walked towards the blonde "I love Regina and our children. The twins are a bonus to marrying the love of my life. I love my life I get to be a father not only to these twins but to henry too. I get to marry the most beautiful, caring and loving woman too so you see I'm not being forced into anything." Emma stepped back "I d-don't understand."

"I think you need to get over me Emma" Emma was so angry she lost again "fuck you!" She cursed and stormed out of the dinner. Graham turned on the spot to face Regina when he noticed tears in her eyes. He rushed over and held her close "baby, what wrong?"

"Did you mean what you said... ab-about the love?" She said through her tears a big smile broke out on his face "every last word, my love" with that said he pulled her into a big loving kiss not caring about the onlookers that were still watching them. When they pulled back she lay her head on his shoulder "great now everyone has seen that the hard ass mayor has gone soft. You've ruined me." She giggled.

"Oh forgot. Alright go back to what you were doing" slowly they all started to move again and start up their previous conversations. "Ruby could you start work a week early. I know that you're supposed to start next week but-"

"It's ok go look after Regina" graham gave a grateful smile "thanks ruby here's the keys to the car. Leroy just needs to be locked up until I come back. If there are any major problems call Emma or me but I don't know if Emma will help much with the mood she might be in now. Thanks again come on henry"

Graham took Regina home and cooked dinner while she slept. She had been getting very tired lately from all her energy being used to grow their little angels and it didn't help that Emma shouted at her like that. She slept until 5:30. She and henry were all bundled up in bed fast asleep normally graham would have let Regina sleep on but she had to feed more than just herself now. "Babe, dinners ready"

"Mmmm, food." Regina moaned while a sleep induced voice. Henry bolted straight up and ran shouting "FOOD!" Regina and graham just laughed and joined him down stairs and had dinner together.

…

New chapter will hopefully be up soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait I just lost the motivation to write but I'm going to try harder over summer. I will be away for 3 weeks so all stories will be put on hold again. Enjoy!**

**~Kiki**

…

After much debate Regina finally caved on the idea of getting **one **dog. They decided to pick the dog when it was Henry's birthday and today was finally the day. The small family made their into the kennels reception area where Henry spotted David Nolan. "Hey David!"

"Hey Henry." he walked around the front desk and greeted the small family. "Ah Mr Nolan I see you took this job then"

"Yeah I did. Thank you by the way for helping get this job." He smiled a little too kindly towards Regina for Graham's likely so he held his fiancée closer. "Oh it was no problem. I'm happy to help in any way."

"So what can I help you with?" he asked "well its Henrys birthday and he would like to adopt a puppy."

David quickly grabbed the keys to the kennels "well if you would like to follow me I can show you what we have." He led them to the back where all the canines are kept. There were so many dogs, scruffy ones, fluffy one, tiny ones and also big ones there were so many to pick from.

"Well choose well Henry" Graham said as he watched the boy look around in amazement. With that said the boy set off looking for the special puppy that was going to come home with him. While Regina waited she decided to look around the kennels.

She walked along the cages peering into some to see what was in there most of the animals inside coward away from her. When she came to a cage at the end she noticed a blanket moving around the cage with little tiny barks coming from underneath it. She couldn't help but giggle. The blanket turned around and she saw the face of a pure Dobermann puppy with its pointy ears holding part of the blanket up off its face.

The puppy noticed her and came bounding over tripping on the blanket while doing so resulting in the little thing face planting the floor. Its tail was wagging furiously at the sight of her what impressed her the most was the fact that it wasn't cowering away from her like the others.

She opened the cage and held the puppy up to her eye level. She looked into its eyes as if looking into its very soul. She saw many things she saw love, kindness, happiness and loyalty in the young pups eyes she knew this was the dog that would be coming home with her. "Yeah you're good. You're coming home with me."

The pup then took it one step more by starting to lick her face causing the mayor to laugh. Henry then came rushing over with another Doberman under his arm "I pick this one mom!"

Once he announced his chosen companion Graham came over being followed by a fluffy black and white Chihuahua. It was the only one out of the three dogs that wasn't a puppy it looked around the age of 3. "This is Burrito and I think we should choose her."

"Oh you just want it for its name put it back." Graham chuckled at being caught out "Fine I'll put her back but it's a pretty good name though isn't it" Regina laughed "it's wonderful now put it back"

When Graham went to pick the dog up to put it back in her cage it started to whimper and cry. It quickly ran over to the mayor and scratched and licked at her legs as if to beg her to pick it. She couldn't bare the cute puppy eyes it showed her.

Just then David came over with the forms they had to fill out to adopt the puppy they were going to take hope. "Here's the forms. Have you decided on which pup is the lucky one?"

"David I'm afraid we are going to need more forms." Both Henry and Graham looked at her with a look of shock on their faces. "Of course I'll be right back."

"I thought you said just **one** dog?" Regina rolled her eyes "well change of plans." She cuddled the pup to her chest Graham wrapped his arm around her and tugged her closer and kissed her on the lip soon the pup started to join in too. "Guess someone felt left out" Regina laughed.

Graham then picked up Burrito and cuddled her. "So I'm calling my pup Hunter. What are you going to name you're pup mom?" Henry questioned. "Well I was thinking of calling her Regal."

"Here we are three forms for three dogs." David had arrived back with all the forms and two pens. Graham filled his form for Burrito and Regina filled in her forms for her and Henrys pups. After all the paper work was finished they then went out to buy all of the supplies they would need such as beds, food, collars and leads.

Once all the dogs and supplies were put into the car they made their way back to the mansion. When they walked in through the front door all of Henry's class mates jumped out "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh! You guys scared me!" Henry laughed.

…

The party saw really starting to kick off henry was playing twister with Lilo, Ava and Nickolas. While she was munching on the food Granny had supplied. She started to notice that all three of the dogs had all sat in front of her watching her eat, waiting for her to drop anything.

"Shoo go you aren't getting anything!" small whines was what she got back for ten minutes "Fine! Go now!" she threw a piece of chicken each to the dogs "I saw that!" Graham wrapped his arms around her "I thought we weren't allowed to feed them any of our food?"

"But they were giving me the look and crying!" Graham wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace "I do believe you are going soft Mayor Mills." Regina pouted and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Just as she was about to speak the doorbell rang. That was odd she thought all the guest were her unless it was a complaint about all the kids were making. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of the one only Miss Swan. "Miss Swan can I help you?"

Emma looked passed her into the house and saw the party going on "I was wondering if I could speak with you in private?" Regina was the desperation in the blonde woman's eyes and gave in to the woman's request. God she really was going soft. "Follow me"

She led the woman up to one of the guest rooms. Nobody had a reason to come into the room so they would be able to have their discussion in privet. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologise" Regina blinked in surprise at the other woman's words "it's just I've been alone basically my whole life I didn't have any really family being in the foster system and then Henry shows up. God… he showed me how good it was to have someone to love and to love me back."

The mayor smiled at those words "I just didn't want to lose him and I noticed he was growing closer with you and I thought I was going to lose him. I thought he was going to leave me like all the others did" Emma was crying now

"I don't know how to share so my first thought was to take him all for myself which was stupid and wrong… I just didn't want to lose him" Regina wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok shh it ok" her words seemed to have a calming effect on the blonde and her cries started to lighten she was like a defenceless child and Regina's motherly instincts started to kick in. Regina leaned back and wiped the tears from Emma's eyes. "I know how you were feeling Emma that's how I felt when you came here. I felt like I was losing him too but trust me Henry is a loyal and loving boy and will always stay with you."

"But he hates me." Regina sighed _yes there was that slight problem with Henry's fall out with Emma._ "Why don't you try and speak to him and explain to him about what you did like you just did with me. He's a very understanding person just try and speak to him."

"Ok" the two women just started to notice their position they were in. Regina removed her arms from around the blonde and the Emma detached herself from Regina. "I also wanted to apologise about being jealous of you and Graham I was extremely out of line."

"It's ok you were in a very sensitive and emotional state you didn't know what you were doing." Emma was now making her way to the door "Thank you Regina this talk really helped"

"I can assume you will not speak a word of this conversation and my kindness. I cannot let my reputation decrease any more than it already has." Once Emma left the room Regina checked her outfit for any flaws and only saw a couple of tear stains but nothing noticeable.

"Regina?" Graham called out into the room "Yes Mi amor?" Graham walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "I just saw Emma leaving this room what were you two doing?"

Regina was fiddling the buttons of Graham's shirt "She wanted to apologise" Graham smiled "Well that was very good of her."

They walked back down the stairs hand in hand. Regina looked to the side and saw both henry and Emma hugging.

…

"Thank you so much for forgiving me Henry. You don't know how much you mean to me already." When they pulled back from the hug Emma held out a wrapped up gift to henry.

"I knew it was you're birthday… so I got you something… you don't have to keep it if you don't… like it." Henry unwrapped his gift and saw it was a big leather bound book it looked very similar to his story book except this book was blank. "I thought maybe you could write your own story. Why not make yourself the hero."

Henry hugged Emma around the waist "I love it. Thank you"

…

Soon the cake was brought out and henry blew out the candles. Soon all the children crowded around the cake along with the dogs hoping some of the delicious dessert would make its way onto the floor.

Regina was exhausted by the time she was finished giving out cake. She flopped onto the sofa beside Emma who was cuddling with Burrito. "I can't believe you got three dogs. What's this one's name?"

"Burrito" the brunette replied "Regina I know you are going to have cravings with this pregnancy but seriously what's the dog's name?" Emma laughed.

"The dog is actually called Burrito" Regina laughed. Emma couldn't contain her laughter she hugged the fluffy dog to her chest. "It was the only reason Graham wanted it."

At that moment both Hunter and Regal jumped up onto Regina's lap and started to settle down to go to sleep on top of her. "This is Hunter he's Henry's and this is Regal and she's mine. Burrito belongs to Graham."

The two women chatted away through the party acting like they have been friends for life and weren't at each other's throats a couple of days ago.

…

The party was over and all Henry's presents were stored away in his room. Regal and Hunter were asleep at the foot of her and Graham's bed and Burrito was sleeping in beside Henry. Regina was now massaging moisturiser into her legs while Graham was climbing into bed "Today went very well didn't it?" he said.

"Yeah Henry loved it. He had so much fun." Graham watched Regina rub the cream into legs just admiring the wonderful woman that he had the privilege to call his Fiancée. Regina noticed him staring "What?"

"Come here" Graham held his arms out for Regina which she gladly fell into. "I love you so much Regina." He kissed the top of her head and she cupped his face in her hands "I love you too" they both started to snuggle down to go to sleep. Graham stretched over to turn the lights off "Goodnight, love"

…

**Please review/ follow/ favourite**


End file.
